


Changing the rules

by lyonessheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Slash, Teacher Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonessheart/pseuds/lyonessheart





	

Harry loves working as instructor at Hogwarts. His reprieve, when Ginny decided to leave, telling him that being _"Harry Potter's girlfriend"_ had not turned out to be what she wanted.

 

So he had turned to his former home, following Professor McGonagall's calling and encountered Draco Malfoy on his first day.

 

"Malfoy " He had muttered, while stretching his hand out, fully expecting to be blown off in their old dance.

 

But the former Slytherin had smirked, grasped the offered hand firmly and laughingly said "Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention.".

 

Harry had been startled into laughter, and acquiesced, " Pleasure to meet you _Mister_ Malfoy." .

 

At which his new colleague had pulled a face and muttered "Draco, will be quite enough . We are working together now."

 

"Then I insist you call me Harry."

 

The smile that had tugged at Draco's mouth had done something funny to Harry's insides. And all of a sudden, their old dance had turned into something new and exciting.

 

By now seeing Draco in the corridors of Hogwarts is familiar, but Harry wants more and he is done with being patient.

 

Maybe he can tempt Draco into giving him a detention - manners are overrated.


End file.
